


Guided by the Heart

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being stood up, F/M, Steve is awesome, mention of past heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: After being stood up you go to see Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Guided by the Heart

The sky was dark and the rain was pouring as you walked from the restaurant. Your dress was wet and clinging to your body. Your make-up was running down your face, but if it was from the rain or your tears no one could be certain. 

Your mind was running wild as your feet carried you of your own volition. You were thinking of past relationships gone wrong, as well as the guy smiling at you in the coffee shop the other day. The guy that had asked you out on the first date you had been one in a while. A date that turned into you sitting alone at a table in a high-end restaurant for two hours before a waiter apologetically told you they needed the table. 

Tears streamed down your face as you used your keycard to enter the Avengers Tower. You weren’t sure why you were coming here. It was your place of work, not your home, even if it at times felt more like that than you empty lonely apartment.

You weren’t a superhero. You were a glorified secretary of Mr. and Mrs. Stark and technical support to the Avengers. You were the help really but none of the superheroes ever made you feel like that. They made you feel as if you were family. Maybe that was why you had come here tonight, you thought to yourself as you took the elevator up to the top floor. Honestly, you didn’t know why. Not until you stepped into the living space and he was right there. 

Steve Rogers stalked towards you, reaching you just as your knees gave out underneath you. He caught you, pulling you into a strong embrace. He held you, allowing you to cry against his chest for what felt like hours. He didn’t say a word. He just held you, gently rocking from side to side as he tried to calm your storm. 

He still didn’t speak when your crying, turning into sobbing. He didn’t say anything when you sniffled, drying your eyes and pulling back a little looking up at him. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked, making Steve laugh, as he gently stroked the wayward stains of hair out of your face. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that, Sweetheart?” Steve teased, causing a small smile to finally appear on your face. 

“I meant… what are you doing up this late?” you tried again, making Steve shrug. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Your turn?”

“I… I had a date. He didn’t show. I… I didn’t really think. I don’t want to be alone though,” you pleaded with him and Steve sent you a small smile. 

“You’re not. What do you say I order a few pizzas while you shower and get out of those wet clothes before you get pneumonia? We can do a movie night in the common room. Believe it or not, most Avengers are night owls,” Steve’s voice was light and teasing, but the arm he wrapped around your shoulder as he led you towards his room was warm and comforting. 

You leaned into him as you walked, nodding and feeling grateful. More than grateful really. You didn’t know what it was about Steve but he always made you feel like everything would be okay. That feeling lingered in you more than the heartbreak of the evening as you showered. It grew when you found the PJs laid out on his bed waiting for you when you walked out of the bathroom. A set he had no doubt stolen or talked out of either Wanda or Nat. 

It not only lingered when you thirty minutes later was sitting on the couch, curled up to Steve surrounded by Natasha, Clint, and Bucky it turned into something more. Butterflies swarmed your stomach with each small reassuring squeeze of Steve’s strong arms and warmth rushed to your cheeks as he smiled down at you. Suddenly it didn’t matter how the evening had started or how awful your previous relationships had ended. Steve was different and you couldn’t for the life of you figure out why you had even wanted to go anywhere but here today anyway. Your legs might have carried you to him and the Avengers building, but your heart had been your guide. 


End file.
